


It Began Like This

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony thinks their relationship started the first time he kissed Jim. Jim thinks their relationship started the first time they kissed and kept kissing.





	It Began Like This

**Author's Note:**

> For Ironhusbands week, Beginnings & Endings
> 
> Gonna be honest, I'm not too happy with this one, but I wanted to contribute to the event and I couldn't think of anything else so... *shrug*

In Tony's mind, it began like this: Tony was just barely sixteen, and he was waiting for Rhodey to get back from the meeting of the Black Student Union. He understood community and unity and blah blah whatever, but he wanted to see Jim and he wanted to see him ASAP. Like now, for example. He glanced at the door again, but it didn't open. Tony scowled, flipping a page of his textbook aggressively. Who gave a shit about patience? It was over-rated in his opinion, because what good could it possibly do him? None, that's what. But eventually Rhodey did come home, and Tony sprang to his feet, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. And then Jim looked all embarrassed and said, "Um, sorry Tones. I mean, you're my best friend and I care about you, but I'm not... interested in you like that. You're-uh, kinda young, you know?" Tony just kind of deflated, skulked away for a while, and pretended that nothing happened. 

In Jim's mind, it began like this: he was home on leave, and Tony had invited him over to hang out. Tony had at first invited him for twenty different events, but he'd turned them down, saying that he didn't want to come back to the states for that shit, he was coming back to spend time with his best friend. Tony had sighed heavily, but Jim was pretty sure he was happy about the change in plans. At least, that's what he hoped it was, and he was proved right when Tony grinned at him when he showed up on his doorstep and tackled him in a hug. Tony sort of didn't quit touching him the whole time-- an arm across his shoulders, a hand on his own-- and eventually Jim turned, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. Chances were that Tony had moved on from his college crush, but he refused to pine uselessly if they could be together now. Tony stared at him with wide eyes for a moment, then surged forward, kissing him for all he was worth. 

From a third party point of view, Jim's way was more accurate. After all, after that kiss and all the kisses following it, they stayed together. Tony's version was probably more romantic though. In the end, they couldn't agree on which one was more true, but each was convinced that it was their's. 


End file.
